Your Arms
by mxahnxxr
Summary: - Damon Salvatore was best at running away from things but when he comes across one thing that has haunted him for century and half he cannot seem to run away from it. He completed her. She was his. She belonged in his arms. And fate made sure it happened. Will he be able to keep her safe, keep her alive through everything? This is not your everyday Vampire Fanfic. Read Review


Chapter 1. 

Please do leave a review and let me know if I should continue, any changes i should add, what should be the story line you are hoping for. All sorts of reviews are welcomed, Anonymous and registered. You can contact me personally too.

**Running. **

**That was the only thing he was good at. It was easy. Nothing too complicated involved in running. All Damon Salvatore had to do was leave everything behind, leave blood drained bodies behind, leave his traumatized victims behind and make a run for it. He could care less about the humans or how they felt or how they were going to manage after losing a loved one or gaps in memory. **

**Damon didn't care. There was no point in caring. **

**Currently he was speeding through some part of America, stopping when he needed to feed. He had left his precious, idiot of a brother behind, Stefan Salvatore was far happier in the company of originals – Klaus; who seemed to be pretty much the King of the entire Vampire species; Damon snorted to himself. Klaus sure as hell was delusional, his sense of right and wrong severely impaired even for a vampire. But then again Damon could care less, the more he was away from all this mess the more clear his head was. **

**He couldn't imagine his brothers sanity or insanity at this point that after all Klaus has done to him he choose to be his little soldier. He had the option to run after what happened but his humanity was far gone. There was nothing in there now but The Ripper. And yes Damon blamed himself for his trigger but he couldn't bring him on track if he was still under Klaus. And this meant running away and leaving him behind; makes Stephen completely fall off the wagon and yes somewhere down thirty or fifty years he would see him again and the time would be right to save his sanity. Even thinking of all this bullshit made Damon feel like some part of a chick-flick. **

**This made him gain more speed. The trees were becoming more blurred. He could hear the wind being torn by his speed and agility. This was his life, one and a half century, being with his brother, against his brother, in love with the same girl as his brother, being betrayed by her, being the shiny star in the Klaus's Council, watching Stefan together with her, being in Klaus's council with them. It was too much and now what he needed was a run from it all. It was only much he could bear and take. **

**An angry growl involuntarily left his mouth. He needed out now. **

**And right then and there he halted completely. He was in a middle of nowhere, darkness surrounded him entirely and completely, there was no sign of human dwelling as far as he could sense. And then he heard the muffled scream followed by frantic footsteps. His senses suddenly heightened, sharpened, eyes scanning the darkness repeatedly. **

**They were coming closer, frantic and yes there was the strong sense of blood which filled his head making him want to lose control but he supressed it. This could be one of Klaus's men or something else entirely. He heard the footsteps and began to follow them; eager to face whoever it was and rip their heart or better have a late midnight snack. **

**''Please don't hurt me,'' she whimpered to the men right in front of her. ''I don't have anything.'' **

**They didn't respond back to her pleas or whimpers, they seemed to be made up of stone, rigid and emotionless. She knew her parents were dead by now. Her mother's screams played in her head repeatedly. Her father begging her to run while he held them off; how her mother handed her a piece of paper which she was at the very moment she clutching to in her hand as if her life depended on it. She had been running as fast as she could from these men; her legs hurt and now she was backed by them. She couldn't breathe, she had took off her shoes somewhere down the town street, her dress was torn but this wasn't what troubled her but the fact that the clearing had came to an end and there was only one option to lose them in the forest but she wouldn't dare going in there. She was too scared of it. But as she faced them she had no choice. **

**She looked at these men and without even second thought she ran right into the plantation. She couldn't see where she was putting her steps, branches gnawed at her skin, stones crushed under her feet. What bothered her was the fact that these men made no attempt of stopping her but founded some sort of sadistic happiness in making her run for her life. As she tripped a small scream left her mouth, blood ran down her knee but she ignored it and started to run again. She was out of air, her body now refuse to run anymore.**

**Elena Gilbert paused and listened with all her might for some sort of noise, any noise. But nothing came. She turned around to see if there was anyone following her, slowing backing; with all her attention she listened closely. Taking small steps behind when suddenly her back collided with someone's body. **

**All colour left her face, fear and shock took over, her breathe was caught in her lungs, her heart was stammering, she slowly turned around to see at her assassin. **

**Her warm brown eyes came in contact with the piercing blue ones. Tears emerged in her eyes as they looked into the blue ones who now looked confused and some other emotion she couldn't recognize. **

**''What do you think you are doing here?'' He spoke in his commanding voice, streaked with anger.**

**''Please don't kill me…'' She pleaded ever so softly. ''Please…''**

**''You can't fool me Katherine,'' Damon snarled. Yes, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. It took him seconds to register that yes she truly was there and not just a mind trick. **

**Elena's lips trembled, ''No… I'm not Katherine…'' A sob threatened to escape her mouth. **

**Damon pushed her and with a flash she was against a tree, exasperation and shock was obvious on Elena's face as she tried to register how she in a blink of eye can be against a tree when she was standing in the middle.**

**''Don't you push you luck with me, you double-crossing bitch,'' Damon sneered, pushing her in the tree making an emphasis. **

**''Please, you are wrong, my name's Elena Gilbert, I am not who you think I am …. '' She cried out. Damon pierced into her brown eyes as the fluttered down tears. His hands found their way around Elena's neck.**

**Elena started to struggle, her hands trying to remove his and just then Damon felt it, a pulse – a heartbeat, a beating frantic heart. **

**His face screwed up in confusion. This can't be possible. It was not true. He released her throat and her gasp for air. **

**Was this possible? It very much was. He stared at her as he stumbled back in utter shock. Elena looked at him through tears.**

**''I am innocent, I haven't done anything. They're out to kill me.'' She spoke. **

**Damon Salvatore looked at her with mesmerisation. For once in his life baffled. **

Please do leave a review and let me know if I should continue, any changes i should add, what should be the story line you are hoping for. All sorts of reviews are welcomed, Anonymous and registered. You can contact me personally too.


End file.
